Romeo and Juliet
by FallenPhoenix9
Summary: Tamaki and Kyoya both try out for Ouran's production of Romeo and Juliet. Tamaki's never heard of the play Strange, I know, but please bear with me here and thinks that Juliet is a guy. TamakixKyoya. Please review! It always makes me so happy!


-Romeo and Juliet-

-Only Chapter-

"Ouran High School will be putting on a production of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Tryouts will be held tomorrow at lunch in Auditorium #3."

"Kyoya, did you get this text message?" All Kyoya saw when he looked at it was the number of letters. 142. With 142 letters at roughly- "I think I should try out for a princely role, don't you Mother?" Tamaki remarked, breaking his friend's trail of thought.

"Well, then you should try out for Romeo. The whole story is about him falling in love with Juliet at a party. Juliet, after marrying Romeo secretly, pretends to die to avoid marrying Paris. After Romeo hears that his love died, he kills himself, and then Juliet wakes up, and, seeing him dead on the floor, decides to commit suicide." Tamaki was staring at him rather strangely.

"And I'll like this why exactly?"

Kyoya thought for a moment. "Because Romeo and Juliet have a large kissing scene before they get married."

Tamaki's eyes literally began to shine at this. "Then I must try out for Romeo! He sounds like a fitting part for me. You should try out too, Kyoya. You never know what role they might give you!"

Kyoya didn't even glance up from his work on his laptop with the Club's finances. "I'll think about it."

Tamaki went bounding joyfully off to find a script for _Romeo and Juliet_. "I wonder if Kyoya would like to be Juliet? He sounds like a great role for Mom…"

-The Next Day-

-Lunch-

Not surprisingly, Tamaki showed up at the auditions and auditioned for the role of Romeo. It was such a tear-jerking rendition of Romeo's speech over Juliet's body that several of the girls who were trying out for Juliet began to cry, confusing Tamaki a little. After all, Juliet was a guy, right?

What **was** surprising was when Kyoya showed up, and delivered just as convincing a performance as Tamaki, only of the famous "Juliet is the sun" speech. As he finished, Tamaki just sat there dumbfounded. Who knew Kyoya was a good actor? And who knew he's actually audition?

"All right, this year, we're skipping call-backs and going straight to assigning roles. We're pretty sure who people will be cast as, so check your text messages at 2:00 for the roles!"

Everyone began filing out of the auditorium, except Tamaki and Kyoya who remained on the stage. The director also remained behind, hiding, watching the beautiful scene unfolding before his very eyes.

­-2:00-

"Kyoya! Check your text messages!!!" Tamaki was overflowing with excitement. As Kyoya got out his cell phone and checked the messages, he continued speaking. "I have been cast as Romeo! And you, Kyoya," Kyoya suddenly went pale. "have been chosen to be my Juliet! Isn't that great?"

"Tamaki, you idiot, Juliet is a WOMAN!" Tamaki's eyes grew wide.

"But…you said… 'The whole story is about him falling in love with Juliet at a party. Juliet, after marrying Romeo secretly, pretends to die to avoid marrying Paris. After Romeo hears that his love died, he kills himself, and then Juliet wakes up, and, seeing him dead on the floor, decides to commit suicide.' No where in that did you say that Juliet was a girl! How was I supposed to know?"

Kyoya couldn't believe the idiots he had to put up with, even if they were as cute as Tamaki. "It's common knowledge. What I don't get is why they'd cast ME as Juliet."

Tamaki started cringing. "Kyoya, I found this on the floor right before we left. I didn't want to tell you about it, but I guess I have to now, huh?" He held out a piece of paper that had some hasty scribbles on it. "The director was spying on us, apparently."

"So…then…he…saw us?" Tamaki nodded solemnly. "No wonder…"

­-Flashback-

Everyone began filing out of the auditorium, except Tamaki and Kyoya who remained on the stage. The director also remained behind, hiding, watching the beautiful scene unfolding before his very eyes.

"So, Kyoya, what made you decide to try out?"

Kyoya didn't answer him. Instead, he just booted up his Pineapple laptop, with Tamaki leaning on his shoulder. But before he could open any programs, Tamaki saw the fated desktop picture: the picture for January on the Tamaki Suou Host Club Calendar.

Tamaki stared in wonder, first at Kyoya's laptop, then at Kyoya himself. His cheeks had a slight reddish tinge to them. _He looks so cute…_ Tamaki thought to himself. The director also had a pretty good view of the screen. He began frantically taking notes.

"What was that wallpaper, Kyoya?" Tamaki dared to ask.

Kyoya merely opened up his own custom-made financing program, and began to work on the Club's finances. Why had he been such a fool? He should have realized that Tamaki was leaning on his shoulder. Course, there was the problem: with Tamaki so close to him, Kyoya found it hard to think intelligently.

"Kyoya, please tell me. I have to know."

Kyoya took a deep breath, and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm working on a new version of the Tamaki Suou Host Club Calendar." An obvious lie. Maybe Tamaki would actually buy-

"Kyoya, my calendar already came out this year, and is still selling quite nicely. And that picture's from January. It isn't new."

Kyoya was a fast thinker. "I have it up here as incentive to make the new one."

Tamaki bought the lie, but why did he look so sad? "Really?" Kyoya nodded. "Because I was kind of hoping you would say something else." Kyoya looked at him. He was blushing, just a little. The director's scribbling became more and more frantic.

"Like what?" Kyoya asked breathlessly, turning to the boy still leaning on his shoulder.

Tamaki steeled himself. "Like…this." He said simply as he gently pressed his lips to Kyoya's. When he tried to pull away, Kyoya grabbed his neck, and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him again, this time with a hunger and a passion. Both had wanted this for a long time…

As they finally pulled away, Kyoya whispered, "I see."

Tamaki finally had seen through his plot. "The Tamaki calendar?"

"Was all a lie to stop you from knowing."

Tamaki softly kissed him again. "Why wouldn't you want me to know?"

"…I was afraid."

"Kyoya, you don't need to be afraid ever again. Daddy will protect Mommy, I promise."

Kyoya grinned at the blonde. "Thank you Daddy."

As they kissed again, the director quietly left. He had roles to post, as it was almost 1:30 already. He knew just the right person to play Juliet…while he was walking away, he didn't see one of his pages of notes slowly drift to the floor, only to be picked up by Tamaki ten minutes later…

-End Flashback-

"He saw all that?"

"Well, maybe not **all** of it…well, ok, yeah, all of it."

Kyoya ran his fingers through his hair. "Tamaki, the whole school does not need to know we are gay."

"It will raise the number of Host Club customers!" Tamaki said, hopefully.

"Our fathers will disown us." Was Kyoya's practical rejoinder. Kyoya's cell phone rang. "What is it? Oh? Thank you for letting me know."

"What?"

"That was oddly convenient."

"WHAT WAS?"

"Apparently our fathers have decided to go on a trip to America for the next four months. They will miss the play and the end of the school year. They'll never know any of this happened."

Tamaki began trembling. "But, I want you forever, not for four months, Kyoya!" Kyoya grabbed his love's hands, and began gently rubbing the tops of them. Tamaki's eyes met his. He was about to cry.

"Don't cry Tamaki. If you do," Kyoya grinned mischeviously. "Then I'll have to kiss your tears away one by one." Tamaki let his tears fall. Kyoya kissed the first one, but after that there were too many. He went for Tamaki's lips instead. That was all poor Tamaki could handle. He broke down sobbing leaning into Kyoya's chest. He felt safe with Mommy.

"Tamaki, we can work something out, somehow. I promise."

Tamaki's eyes met his again, full of shimmering gratitude. The kiss he gave Kyoya was his way of saying "thanks." It was probably more effective than any useless words could be.

Well, please read and review! I LOVE reviews! Without them, I would die…or not…

Anyways, this is my first attempt at writing yaoi. Actually, it's my second. This is NOT the sequel to The Fading Rose. That one will be posted Sunday (5-27-07) as Drive You Mad. On Monday, I'll post Chemisty, another TamakixKyoya! I've had these written for a while, but I can't get around to typing them up it seems. I always spend at least 30-60 minutes typing and revising, so it's difficult.

Hope ya liked it!

FallenPhoenix9


End file.
